Similar Desires
by TrueLoveWillNeverDie
Summary: All of our favorite characters are after the cure, though some with different reasons. Damon wants it for Elena, Elena wants to make her friends happy, Stefan wants to figure out who he's helping, Rebekah wants to be human, Bonnie wants its power, Caroline wants to protect her friends, and Klaus just wants his family back. Who will get the cure, who will die, who will find love?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm assuming most, if not all of you, have watched the last episode of the Vampire Diaries?**

**Well, I'm writing this in honor of Kol-a man who died too young. (Okay, he was actually like a thousand or something…) A man who loved to easily. (Um… Did he even have a love interest on the show?) A man who was too gentle and innocent for this cold, cruel world. (Yah… sure…)**

**Anyway, I've decided that this fanfic will be completely controlled by the people who read it. Sure, I'll have the characters and the basic plot lines, but you have the power. In a review or in a private message, tell me your suggestions, orders, requests, ideas, etc. If I get no suggestions whatsoever then I will just continue on my own, but I encourage you to give me feedback because you have a chance to control what will happen, the outcome of the story, and the pairings.**

**Yes! You tell me who you ship and the most popular couples will prevail! (Rating may change)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Or its plot line. Or its characters… Or really anything having to do with the show, sorry guys. **

**I do have this story though! Woo!**

**Without further ado, my ladies and gents, your story.**

* * *

Klaus pounded on the invisible barrier blocking him from avenging his little brother. He cursed them, cursed them all-even Caroline. The thought that she was involved in this, and he was almost certain she was, considering with how closely knit together their little group was, made him sick. It made him regret the thought of love, the notion that they even had a sliver of a possibility of being together. He had let himself get too comfortable in this town, with its enchanting baby, blond vampires, seemingly loyal servants and hybrids, and almost friendly residents, it had become almost safe. He had never really put in any effort in trying to win or in taking anyone down. He had never truly considered these people a challenge, had never really perceived them as a threat. If he had, they would have all been dead in an instant.

A sick feeling lodged into the pit of stomach and wouldn't leave. His eyes would be forever burned with the image of brother-his _baby_ brother-consumed in flames. If he had been just a little faster in getting to the Gilbert house, perhaps it would've made a difference. But, like always, he wasn't and that was what it all essentially came down to.

He had never been quick enough, strong enough, _good _enough. He had never been good enough for his parents or for Tatia or for life in general. This time was different though, he wasn't fighting an unstoppable force. He wasn't up against the cunning and resilient Mikael, there wasn't some unrelenting enemy that took them by surprise, no, it was him. He did this.

Klaus had known many regrets in life. A few of them involving love, some of them involving violence, and most of the involving family. However, with his family, he had never given much thought to these regrets. His family would always be there. They were immortal and they were unbeatable and they were_ strong_. They stuck together no matter what. Despite the daggers and the insults and the violence, they would never leave one another. If it came down to it, Klaus would have given his life for any of them and he was sure they would have done the same for him. Now, Finn and Kol were both gone, their demises both caused by his actions. He had been stupid enough to believe they were invincible and had left both of them unprotected. When had he gotten so wrapped up in his hybrids, the plan, the cure? How could it have compared to the safety of his family? His mind had been clouded full of greed and hunger and power. Now he was paying the price for it.

All of the things he felt-regret, guilt, pain, grief-they hit him hard and harsh. It was the sick realization of a loved one's death that had finally snapped him out of his insanity, how twisted was that?

He finally stopped his attack on the impenetrable wall in front of him. It was no use. He deserved to be trapped in here. He didn't yet wish for death, but in all his thousands years, this was the closest he had ever come to longing for that punishment. Even the hunter's curse couldn't compare.

He leaned back against the counter, breathing out a rough, unneeded breath. Bringing a slightly shanking hand up to his eyes, he brushed of the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. They clung to his lashes as a few stray tears escaped despite his efforts to clear them away.

Though it was dead silent in the house, he could hear the next door neighbors arguing, the dog across the street growling at a chattering squirrel, and the occasional horn honk from down the street. What sound stood out most prominently amongst all this, was the clack of boots on the sidewalk. The gait was steady, calculated, and smooth. However, the right boot came down a bit heavier than the left and there was a slight, almost imperceptible, pause every few paces or so.

Caroline.

He immediately, out of stupid habit, straightened out his shirt and stood a bit straighter. As soon as he realized his actions however, he immediately growled and slouched, a sour expression gluing itself to his already grim face.

It had been a day, nearly, and he was surprised he was being visited at all. He had been positive they were all out searching for the cure, though he supposed someone had to stay home and "hold down the fort".

She had entered and was standing in the hallway now, out of his view but within the range of every other sense. He sighed.

"Caroline," he greeted, his voice stony and as cold as ice.

He sensed her tense up as her shallow breathing became more labored. There was some satisfaction in knowing he still scared somebody, somewhere. Though, that was never really his problem. He had always been sufficiently frightening, just never enough of anything else.

She appeared around the corner. Her curls bouncy and clothes immaculate, she looked like the picture of perfection, but he wouldn't let Caroline affect him. He didn't know if he ever really liked the girl in front of him or just the thought of her.

"Klaus," Caroline murmured hotly. With her hands perched on her perfectly rounded hips, she narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't intimidated by her stance at all. He simply crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back further, and quirked an eyebrow, all while keeping his scowl.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, putting bite into his little endearment. It had the desired effect. She flinched and furrowed her brows, but unfortunately held her ground.

Klaus eyed her carefully as she slowly and cautiously pulled something from her bag, he could smell it the second she opened her purse, but didn't react.

She threw it into his little enclosure, carefully avoiding his eyes. He didn't reach down to retrieve the blood bag, instead choosing to scrutinize her.

It was entirely possible her friends had asked her to give him the blood. In fact, he was almost sure that was the case. However, something in her posture said different. She was hunched over slightly, and even while trying to appear defiant, it seemed as if she had just given up. There was a dead look in her bluish-green eyes and he noticed belatedly that the rims were red as if she had been crying. All that, piled in with pale skin and her vulnerable demeanor made him realize something.

She felt guilty.

Caroline quickly snapped her head up as if she had felt him come to this realization.

"What?" she snapped, patting down her hair self-consciously. He smirked.

"Can I tell you something Caroline?" he asked, though his tone of voice indicated he was going to tell her anyway. She swallowed and nodded. He gripped the edge of the counter, craning his neck toward her and half smirking, half glaring. "I put my trust in you, all of you. I truly believed that because we were working together for a common cause, that we could call a truce. I thought maybe, just maybe, that we'd all get along and play nice for once. I realized though, last night, when I came in here, and I saw my brother_ burning_, that something such as that can never exist. As I saw my brother, dying right before my very eyes, I came to see how terrible you all really are."

He paused, seeing the way his words were affecting Caroline. Her hands had dropped down and were hanging limply at her sides and she had ducked her head into her chest.

"He was trying to kill Elena," she defended meekly. He growled, but didn't lunge for her and let any more anger seep through his exterior. She seemed to try and pull herself together as she straightened up.

"Yes, I've already taken into consideration this fact. And had it not been for your _friend_ trying to kill Kol in the first place, this wouldn't have taken place. I thought I was a monster, but you people. You're picking off those who show the slightest resistance to your plans, destroying anyone's dreams who don't match your own, and killing everybody who gets in your way, all with a guilt free conscience. And you're doing it just to get something you simply _want_. You all have become as horrible as me, maybe even _worse_." She clenched her fists. He smirked and knew she was close to breaking. "What about you Caroline? How many people are on your list? You preach about keeping your humanity and not hurting others, but really, how many have you killed? Maybe not by your own hands, but by playing your part in their death."

"Stop! Just stop, okay? I'm sorry! I didn't know! They never told me anything! I didn't know about Kol's death!" Caroline cried at him, meeting his eyes as she spoke. While honesty seemed to radiate off her, he couldn't trust the torn up beauty in front of him. He knew how good she was at acting around him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"The compel me," she pleaded. He froze, narrowing his eyes at her. "Look, if you compel me, then you'll know. I'm not lying, I promise." She was desperate, he could see that. What he couldn't determine was her motive for allowing him that power over her.

He didn't move as she inched closer. Before, he would have refused, but he was sick of all the lies. He wanted the truth.

His eyes caught hers.

"Did you know about or play a part in the plot to kill my brother?" he questioned roughly.

"No," she answered monotone.

He paused for a minute, deciding to go deeper.

"If you had known, would you have participated?"

"No." While that answer was more than surprising, he continued.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't betray you like that, not again." He smirked at her answer, but while the shock coursed through his veins anew, somewhere deep he had always known she wasn't totally resistant to him.

"How do I get out of here?" he asked, motioning to the undetectable boundary around him.

"I don't know."

He growled, frustrated. "Didn't they tell you anything?"

"No."

Unexpectedly, he yanked on her arm, forcing her inside the barrier. He had already made note as she tossed the blood bag in earlier that things could come in, they just couldn't go out.

She was snapped out of her compulsion and instantly glared at him.

"You took advantage of me!" she growled, struggling hopelessly against him.

"Yes, yes I did," he answered bluntly. He placed a hand forcefully over her heart, prepared to rip out one of the last essential organs she still needed. She instantly stilled and gasped.

He faltered as a heartbreaking look of betrayal and hurt crawled into her eyes. He was about to pull his hand away when her expression hardened over with hate. He suddenly remembered his purpose.

Revenge.

"If I can't get to your friends, then you'll have to do," he growled.

She scowled at him, but it quickly changed to an expression of pain as his nails dug into the skin of her chest.

"Wait!" she gasped. He stilled, but after a moment of silence, positioned his arm again to plunge directly into her chest. He was going to remain steely and distant and do this, for Kol. "Wait!" she yelled again.

He snarled and gripped her tighter, one hand marking an arm with bruises and the other hovering over her chest. "Give me one reason I should allow you to live," he whispered, his voice containing the promise of death.

"Kol!" she said in a rush. He hissed, unsure of where she was going with this. "I can bring your brother back."

"Lies! My brother is dead!" He slammed her against the counter, painfully aware of how close his body was to hers, but carefully ignoring it.

"There's a way to bring him back!"

The silence following her statement sent an eerie chill throughout the house. "Continue," he ordered.

"You have to promise to let me go and you have to promise to stay away from my friends," Caroline bargained. He stayed silent. "_Promise_."

"You better not be lying," he threatened.

"I'm not, I swear." He reluctantly nodded, willing to do anything for his brother. "The cure, it's buried with Silas. Most people believe he can raise people from the dead, but it's not true."

"What exactly is the "truth" then?" he questioned, doubtfully.

"He's buried with a book.

"So?" Klaus growled.

"A book with instructions on how to raise the dead."

* * *

**So… love/hate? Tell me. I think you can see where the plot is going, however, the ending is a big question mark and can be up to you! Also, this isn't specifically Klaus and Caroline. In fact, it doesn't have to be at all. If people would rather have him with someone else and her with someone else, just lemme know!**

**Loooovvveee to all who took the time to even click on this story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who gave me feedback on this story! I tried to take everyone's thoughts into my writing. I hope it turned out okay… **

**A quite large (think of an overly tall skyscraper that's overweight… yah, that big) thank you to all my reviewers: FrogsCanBePrincessesToo, Pinkgem22, Apolla Broadpath, apollosluver, Guest, smore9, and louann97!**

**Disclaimer: Yah, okay, look, let's just get this over with. Eh hem: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and all the blah that goes along with it.**

* * *

Klaus had backed away from Caroline, much to her relief. She had… no, she had always known how terrible he was. In fact, she had screamed it in his face, telling him just how horrible he was time and time again. However, she never thought that he would actually attempt to… kill her.

It wasn't that she didn't think he was capable of such a feat, he was very capable. He could rip apart a helpless old lady without a blink. No, it was the fact that he had truly seemed to… care about her that made her think he wouldn't. A part of her felt betrayed.

Oh hell, who was she kidding? All of her felt betrayed. She had been stupid enough to allow him to compel her. He could have made her do anything. He had pulled her into his cage and tried to remove her heart. He had nearly ended her undead life. Through all the life endangering circumstances she had been in, that was the closest she'd ever been to the feeling of death.

Klaus was beaten up and broken over his brother's death, Caroline could see that now. She knew grief could make a person do irrational and terrible things. Actually, irrational and terrible was the exact description of Klaus. Now, she realized that despite her constant refusal of his advances and despite the fact she had told everyone and herself that he was a monster, her sight had always been clouded when it came to him. Sure, she knew what he had done-all the lives he had taken and the people he had tortured-but she had foolishly thought that she was different than all those people. That she _meant _something to him.

Of course, how could one thoughtless, shallow, and airheaded baby vampire compare to all the women he had encountered in all his thousand years? If none of them had managed to capture his heart, how could she? She was just part of some unknown plan that never got put into action or a good one night stand that was never had. Maybe, one day, she'd ask him why he spent so much time pursuing her. Was it a game? Was it a plot to get to Elena? Was she just someone to pass the time on?

Shaking her head, she raised her eyes to meet his. She didn't feel the guilt any longer.

She took a deep breath. _No more lying to myself. _

Okay, she felt a small amount of guilt. Sure, compared to the massive amount that had tugged at her heart strings earlier, this was nothing. It had receded into the pit of her stomach. It was curled up and almost unnoticeable, but she still felt it. She felt bad for him. He was losing everyone and while she couldn't be held exclusively accountable, she still felt somehow at fault.

He had been carefully analyzing her as all this had passed through her thoughts and she became painfully aware of his powerful stare. Shifting from side to side nervously, she crossed her arms defensively.

"If you're going to say something, just say it!" she barked.

He smirked, that infuriating smirk that was now laced with a hint of grief.

"I'm just wondering how someone like yourself came across this small bit of information," he grinned, his eyes narrowed slits as he studied her.

She sighed, sliding up to sit on the counter, careful to keep him in her view.

"Someone came to me," she started, lacing her fingers and clenching them together tight, "he told me that if I wanted to fix things, then I'd better listen to him." She was quiet, going over the encounter in her head.

_Caroline's heels clacked loudly against the pavement as she made her way to her car. Wasn't being a vampire supposed to give you some sense of grace and balance? She at least wanted to be able to make her way across a parking lot without waking the dead with her shoes._

_Then again, she was a little drunk._

_She knew she shouldn't be driving while she was drunk. However, she always kept a small cooler in her car with one or two blood bags in it for emergencies. She didn't want to attack someone just because she skipped breakfast. She would drink the blood and it would restore her to her normal, functioning, and coherent self. _

_She stumbled when she was about a foot away from her car. The Grill's warm lights were a ways away now. She didn't want to be spotted, so she had parked as far away from the establishment as possible. She would've stayed home to drown her sorrows in alcohol, but the liquor cabinet had been empty. Matt had been gracious enough to allow her to get drunk in the back storage room as long as she still paid. _

_In hindsight she supposed she could have bought a bottle and left, but she didn't really want to be alone. Caroline was a people person and she had been grateful for those few minutes when Matt would take a break and come talk to her as she drank. _

_However, just because she was thankful for Matt's company didn't mean she wanted the whole bar to see her at her worst._

_She tried to avoid thinking about the source of her distress, so instead she just shook her messy curls out around her shoulders and huffed, clearing her head. _

_She had just reached into her purse to pull out her keys when a hand wrapped around her mouth and she was crushed against a body larger than hers. _

_A surprised squeak left her mouth before the hand clamped harder and she was silenced. She struggled against her attacker. She swung her legs back and tried to kick them. She lifted up her arms, though the arm around her torso didn't give her much room to move them, and tried to elbow their stomach. She even went so far as to rear her head back in an effort to smash the person's nose._

"_Caroline! Behave! I'm not going to hurt you!" Her eyes widened at the familiar voice and she stilled. "Good," the voice praised, sounding full of relief. "Now, if I take my hand away from your mouth, will you scream?"_

_Caroline thought about. She considered just saying no and screaming anyway, but she wasn't convinced the person would hurt her and she was certain it would cause more harm than good anyway._

_With sagging shoulders, she shook her head in a no._

_A reluctant hand hesitantly left her face and she sucked in fresh breath of air. Though she didn't need it, it still felt normal to do so. _

"_What are you doing here?" she questioned in a hiss, spinning around so fast that she thought she saw a look of surprise on his face. _

"_There's no time for explanations, I need you to go see Niklaus."_

"_Klaus?" she wondered aloud. Who would willingly call him Niklaus? Seriously? "Why?" _

"_Because if you don't, there shall be dire consequences." She huffed in exasperation, fully pulling away from his hold so she could properly glare in his face. She wasn't going to be intimidated by him. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe it was the fact he had never really frightened her that much to begin with. _

"_Why don't you go see him? He's probably holed up in his mansion, plotting to rule the world."_

_His face seemed truly surprised and stunned. _

"_You mean you don't know?" Her heart became a frozen block of ice as she processed the tone of those words. She lost her fire as she clenched her fists in worry._

"_Know what?" Caroline meant for her words to be strong, but they barely made it out in a whisper. She stood there in perfect shock and silence as he went on to explain everything that had gone down in the past twenty-four hours. When he finished, she finally unclenched her fists and furrowed her brows. "I- I hadn't known, they never told me."_

"_Yes, that seems apparent." She slowly returned to her normal self as a scowl settled back onto her features._

"_So what is it you want me to do?"_

"_So you'll do what I ask?"_

_She rolled her eyes and tapped her finger against her chin, thinking for a moment. Though she hated her friends for leaving her out of the loop, she wouldn't betray them. However, she knew the pain of a lost loved one._

"_If I don't?"_

"_I have people all over the world. I have allies and hit men set up to take down your little group. So even if you manage to get rid of me, there will be a never ending line of others to kill you, _all_ of you." She pretended to think for a moment, though she already knew her answer. Apparently, her silence went on too long. "If you do not assist me, and your friends go through with their plan, the Earth will cease to exist."_

_She blanched. "If I do this, you have to promise, and I mean, give your word and _mean_ it, that you'll protect my friends and keep them from harm. You, nor anyone else, are allowed to harm them." _

_She stuck out an uncertain hand and he grasped it tightly._

"_Deal."_

"Caroline?" a voice called, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Who contacted you? And what did they tell you?"

She thought back to the meeting and remembered a small detail.

"I can't tell you." Klaus's eyes darkened, not yet turning gold, but becoming a dangerous hazel. He didn't move from leaning against the wall across from her, but his face was intimidating enough. Still, she held her ground. "But I can tell you this, we are getting out of here, and you better listen to everything I say if you want your brother back. There are some things I still haven't told you yet, and you don't get to know them until it's the right time," she explained, adding a glare in here and there to make him understand she meant business.

He smiled, actually _smiled_, and leaned forward.

"What makes you think that I won't just compel it out of you?" he cooed in a dangerous threat. She swallowed nervously.

"Because…"

"Yes, love?"

Quicker than a blink of an eye, she had a tiny bottle of vervain out of her purse and burning down her throat.

It had been a while since she'd drank the stuff. There had been a time when her blood had been flowing with it, but that was a while ago. She'd stopped getting the plants, as it was too hard to obtain. She'd been advised to bring the vile stuff, but didn't actually think she'd need it. It turned out that she did.

Yay.

She coughed, unused to the once familiar flames that scorched through her body. He growled lowly, looking as if her were about to attack. After the coughing had stopped though, Klaus simply grinned, staring at her as if she were some naïve little girl. She glared at him, silently asking what his expression was for. Her throat was on fire and breathing was a pain, but her body slowly started adjusting.

"It doesn't matter, love. You're stuck in here with me. I imagine, with only that small bottle in your system that it should wear off in a day or two. I'm practically guaranteed my escape in a few days and you should be perfect and ready to be compelled, then I'll just be on my merry way. It's only a matter of time, sweetheart."

It was her turn to smirk. He either didn't notice it or was gloating too much to notice.

With a scratchy voice, she forced herself to talk.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Sooooo… what did ya think? **

**And who was our mystery person? Maybe it was a bit obvious and maybe it wasn't, I don't know. Either way, thanks for reading!**

***IMPORTANT* I have a little question. How does everyone feel about Katherine? Do you want her in this story or not? Would you rather her die or live or find love or what? Do you just want her to stay out of the story completely? Lemme know!**

**Thanks for any and all feedback! Give me your suggestion, requests, or just your thoughts!**

**(Also… How did you guys feel about this being more Caroline's POV?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy early President's Day!**

**So, yes, I said in my story Inspiration I would update on Wednesday. Gosh, I need to stop making promises… Anyway, it's Sunday. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if this chapter is a bit gloomy or terribly written or just horrible and uninteresting to read, I've been really distracted. My aunt died recently and I'm trying to cope. Surprisingly, writing does help. It's just finding the motivation to write that's hard. **

**Have you guys seen the last two episodes? Did I not predict the thingy with Caroline? Sure it went down differently, but still.**

**Sorry to burden you down with my problems and for being late for updating, but here you are.**

**Humongous thanks to my reviewers: AgathaN, wileby, UniverseInsideofYourHeart, disharandive98, smore9, EtherealDemon, Gini Justice, TheDreamy, Apolla Broadpath, DreamsBeatReality, and my anonymous Guest! Hug and kisses guys, hugs and kisses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did then… Caroline and Klaus would **_**so**_** be together in the love department.**

* * *

Klaus had gone silent by the time night had fallen. Caroline had drifted off to sleep hours before, which surprised him to no end-who would willingly lose consciousness with a thousand year old murderer in the room? Though he rarely rested, he could feel the beginnings weariness forcing his eyelids to droop.

He felt… anxious, as if something was going to happen. With all the information Caroline had told him and all the information she had withheld, his mind was going into overdrive trying to sort it all out. He was worn out mentally and physically, yet he couldn't-no _wouldn't_-sleep.

His brother could come back, that he understood, but at what cost? Was this all a trick to get him to the island and turn him mortal? A plan to end his and the rest of his family's existence? How could he trust a girl that now had vervain coursing through her system?

As if in sync with his thoughts, his whole body turned to face Caroline. Even after everything that had went down, her curls were still shiny, blond ringlets. There wasn't a frayed edge to her clothing. She didn't even have the dark hand marks on her arms that he had inflicted earlier. Her face was smooth and innocent in her slumber; she portrayed even more kindness in her face now than when she was awake.

Klaus felt guilty for hurting her; for making her fear him even more than she already did. His actions felt justified, but they also felt wrong. He wouldn't show any compassion though. His sinister attitude toward her was needed.

Was it though?

She hadn't known about the plot to kill his brother. She had said she wouldn't have joined in on it even if they had told her. Still, she would never join him. She would never love him. She was too loyal to her friends. He was planning to kill them. She would only get twisted up in his plans. Even if she didn't take a side or chose to stay out of it, she would end up getting hurt. She would end up hating him even more and taking her friends' side. His brother deserved to be avenged and he couldn't leave it be. No, he couldn't fall to her charms. He wouldn't be the lovesick puppy he was before. She would only end up using his affections against him. She was a weakness he couldn't afford.

His overly alert body sensed the presence rather than heard it. He stiffened up and cocked his head to the side, listening for any detail that might clue him in to who was approaching.

The gait of the walk wasn't familiar, but from the weight of the footfalls on the concrete as they marched up to the door, the person was definitely female.

He readied himself for whoever his next visitor would be, but didn't try to hide or run. However, without his conscious mind noticing, his body moved to shield Caroline from view.

The woman was confident as she strode through the door and into the house, already seeming to know who was in the home and how to get to them.

As she came into view, his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Velia," he greeted coldly.

The witch was beautiful; there was no doubt in his mind about that. She had long, dark curls of black that flowed down her back to her waist. She wore a simple button down coat with boots, but the clothes didn't hide her curvy figure at all. Dark, nearly black, captivating eyes, stared tauntingly at him. Smooth, caramel skin was as unblemished as the rest of her.

The words coming out of her perfectly shaped lips sounded like butter. "Klaus, it has been much too long," she smiled mockingly. He scowled at her, his eyes thin slits.

"Not long enough," he grumbled. Suddenly he brightened up with a smirk. "How's the shoulder, luv?"

Her smirk turned into a dangerous scowl in a second.

"About the same as your leg, I assume," she replied sharply. He darkened, but contained his growl.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, tired of the pleasantries.

"I'm-"

"She's here to help," Caroline added in softly from behind him. He was unaware of her waking up, but had sensed the shift in the room all the same, too late to realize what it was.

"Caroline?" he snapped questioningly, directing his words to her, but not taking his glare from Velia. Caroline slid off of the chair from behind him and came to stand directly in front of Velia.

"She was sent here to help. She's going to get us out," Caroline murmured, her eyes carefully studying their interactions. She flicked them back to Velia, uncertainty in her eyes, but also a trusting knowledge.

"Is this true?" Klaus questioned harshly.

Velia sighed, lifting a hand up to stare at her nails. "Unfortunately, it is. Personally, I would rather you stay here to rot."

"Then why help?" Velia suddenly lost interest in her probably very expensive manicure. She raised her eyebrows with an "isn't it obvious?" expression on her face.

"Money," they both answered simultaneously.

"Who's paying you?"

Velia's eyes briefly rested on Caroline before moving back to him.

"I'm not permitted to say."

Klaus huffed, irritated, and gestured to his surroundings. "Well, then, get on with it!"

Velia's sneer was back in place as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Say please."

What?"

"I said, say _please_," she repeated.

He heard Caroline sigh beside him, but paid her no attention. He should have ripped this woman's heart out years ago. She was the bane of his existence now just as she was back in Italy.

"No," he defied instantly, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a petulant child.

"Then you can just stay in here and await your demise."

"Klaus!" Caroline warned. He turned to Caroline, speaking only to her.

"I will not succumb to this woman's will. She is a dirty and manipulative strumpet who should never be enlisted or trusted with any plans, conspiracies, and/or secrets." Caroline glared at him, clenching her fists and breathing heavily. He returned to glowering at the vile sample of the female species that was refusing to unleash them from their invisible cage.

"It is only one simple, little word. Six letters, hardly any effort at all," Velia crooned in faux sweetness.

"I'd rather die," he protested.

"Then so be it," she shrugged, readying herself to leave.

"Wait!" Caroline yelped. Caroline could resort to pleading if she wanted to, but he refused to beg like a dog that wanted to be let out of its kennel. "The deal!"

At her words, Velia froze and turned her icy stare to Caroline.

"The deal is from here on invalid until you provide me with the rest of my share of the bargain," Velia countered, her voice callous. Caroline appeared to be helpless for a moment before moving closer to Klaus and pulling him away from Velia.

She kept her voice low as she whispered to him. He frowned at her.

"Look, if you ever want to see Kol again, you have to listen to me and do as I say," Caroline ordered with a hint of desperation. Klaus could hear the edginess and decided to use it to his advantage, but first needed an assessment of the situation.

"What exactly do I _need _to do, sweetheart?"

She seemed quiet before wincing. "She has already been paid, but you need to say please and ask for us to be let out," Caroline started hesitantly. He hardened. "And then… you need to apologize for whatever it is she is so mad at you for."

He growled. "Never."

"Klaus!" Caroline prompted, exasperated.

"What's in it for me?"

She stared at him dumbly, as if he didn't get it. Klaus smirked at her. "Um, we'll be let out? We can get your brother back?" she stated obviously.

"I think I need a little something extra to sweeten the deal," he declared, smiling the whole while.

"What? What do you want?" Caroline asked, suddenly wary.

He could see Velia out of the corner of his eye trying to discreetly listen in. Lowering his voice, he made his own little deal, "Tell me who orchestrated all this. Tell me who approached you and informed you. Tell me who planned everything."

She seemed to think about it before a grim line set her face. "Okay, I agree," she approved, adding in a quiet mumble, "you'll find out sooner or later anyway." He nodded.

Waltzing back over to stand near to Velia, he held out his hands innocently.

"I formally, with Caroline as my witness, apologize for what happened back in Italy. Now, can you get us out of here?"

Velia smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"Can you _please_ get us out of here?" he tacked on through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Velia agreed, apparently appeased with his halfhearted apologies. Crouching down and inching forward as close as she could get to the barrier without getting trapped inside it, she placed her hand directly on the boundary line.

She started muttering and scrunching her eyebrows together, focusing on the spell that had been used while Klaus was focusing on her. He would make her pay. As soon as he was out of here, her liver would be hallway across the room. Her stomach would be ripped apart. Her heart would no longer be residing in her chest.

A touch on his arm suddenly pulled him from his thoughts completely, startling him.

"You can't kill her," Caroline whispered from his side, as if she had read his thoughts. "We still need her for everything to work when we go after the book and the cure."

Klaus didn't comment on this or confirm Caroline's suspicions that he was indeed planning on killing Velia.

Unexpectedly, it didn't take long for Velia to disarm the spell that had locked him in. Velia was powerful, probably as strong as Bonnie Bennett. If she wasn't so untrustworthy, he would have undoubtedly had her as his personal witch.

He felt a large amount of relief being able to step outside of the space he had been confined in. He felt himself exhale as soon as he was out of Elena's house.

Not surprisingly, Velia immediately climbed into her luxurious car and drove off as soon as they exited, but not before shooting him a look of disgust and contempt.

Caroline tried to lead him to her car, but he resisted with a smirk.

"We're out, sweetheart, what makes you think I can't just go after this little book myself?"

She climbed into the driver seat, leaving her door open so he could hear her.

"Well, for one, you didn't see the hunter's mark, you have no idea where the cure is buried."

"Yes, but you didn't either, we have an equal amount of chance here don't you think?" Klaus responded.

"Just because I didn't see it doesn't mean I don't know where it is." He reluctantly climbed in the car, already realizing she knew something he didn't, again. He would have to play to her rules, for now.

Letting it drop for the moment, he returned to their deal.

"So who is it? Who's helping you?"

He blanched and widened his eyes as she answered.

* * *

Katherine snuck past the pilot who was carelessly having a smoke. The man leaned up against the plane, completely unaware of her presence. She rolled her eyes. She had thought she would have to have used at least a little force or swindling or _something_, but no. He didn't even have the instinct to detect that something was amiss. Humans these days, they were just so… lazy.

After smoothing down her curls, she slipped inside the plane. She was taking a huge risk here. She had already searched his hotel room and she had gone to all the safe houses nearby. She knew he would be keeping what she desired close to him, but still, this was getting too dangerous, even for her.

But she had come this far and she sure as hell wasn't going to withdraw her efforts now.

Climbing up the steps to the plane's entrance, she entered, checking behind her for any threats.

The plane was lavish. No expense spared for luxury. There were fine leather chairs, champagne, and small, strategically placed tables. She gulped half in fear and half in anticipation as she smelled his familiar scent.

Her eyes searched and her ears listened.

Making her way to the back of the plane, she followed the heartbeat, feeling how close she was to discovering what she wanted.

Just as she was about to pull back a curtain, where she was certain the person she needed was hiding, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She froze, already recognizing the breathing patterns and fragrance.

She had been so focused on the heartbeat, on a different person's breathing, she had forgotten to watch her back.

Cautiously, she turned around, her heart filled with fear, though she determinedly didn't show it.

"Katherine," he addressed, his accent alluring and smooth. She tilted her head downward in acknowledgement.

"Elijah."

* * *

**Wow. I didn't see that coming. Okay… I did. Sorry to those who felt this chapter wasn't up to par. Anyway, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, you know, in this story.**

**Also, whose heartbeat was that? Who was hiding behind the curtain? **

**How did you feel about Velia? I know, OC hate has to be going on out there, but she was kind of necessary to get them out. You can tell me what you want me to do with her too. **

**So Elijah is the one helping Caroline. A lot of you guessed it. It was kind of obvious, but still!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, support, and suggestions!**


End file.
